Acceptance
by ScottishLaura
Summary: Oneshot based around Ep 11 - the ending of it, anyway. "After a slight nod, she smiled, feeling she had begun to earn her place..." Centered around Lori, but no McWeston.


**AN: Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot of the ending to Ep11. There's no McWeston this time, just Lori's thoughts surrounding the end of the episode.  
>Now I'll get back to work on "Confusion."<br>-Scottie. **

Watching kids after being rescued from a kidnapping was one of the most joyful things Lori Weston had ever experienced. Most of them were almost immediately over the trauma of the days events, and they were all so happy to know that they were going to be safe, knowing that their parents were waiting for them with hugs and comfort.

Danny had dropped Steve off at the stash pad they had found the bus in, leaving Chin, Kono and Lori, as well as some HPD officers to watch the kids.

Steve arrived with the bus a few minutes after Danny and his car arrived, and Lori stood up from where she was sitting between three scared boys.

"Come on," she smiled at them. "Let's get you back to your parents." Two of the boys smiled a little and she pulled them to their feet before turning back to the third boy. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.  
>"Kono," she called, getting the attention of the tall woman standing a few yards away from her. Kono turned at the sound of her name, and Lori waved her over. "Can you take these two on the bus?" She asked when Kono had reached her. Lori nodded slightly to the third boy, and Kono nodded. She took the hands of the two boys, beginning to talk to them, leading them onto the bus.<p>

"Hey buddy, what's up?" The remaining boy looked up at Lori with scared eyes.  
>"I'm scared," he whispered, pulling his knees closer into his chest.<br>"What of?" Lori asked, moving to sit down next to the boy. He just shook his head, and Lori smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around the boy.  
>"You don't have to be scared anymore. You're safe, and we're going to take you to your parents now." Jason smiled a little this time, and Lori stood up, offering a hand.<br>"Come on, let's go." Jason slowly let go of his knees and reached out to Lori's hand, letting her pull him to his feet. He clutched onto her hand as though it was a lifeline as Lori walked him to the bus. She found an empty seat and sat down, the boy still holding her hand as tight as he could.

When the bus was around halfway back to the school, the boy finally spoke. It was so quiet, almost a whisper, that Lori almost missed it.  
>"What's your name?" He asked.<br>"Lori," she replied, smiling at the boy. "What about you?"  
>"Jason."<br>"Are you still scared, Jason?" He shook his head.  
>"No." Lori smiled again, and the boy fell silent for the remainder of the trip.<p>

As the bus turned into the main entrance of South Shore Children's Academy, the mood on the bus suddenly lightened. Children began standing up, looking for their parents in the cluster of people at the front of the school. Jason also stood up, looking for his parents, his hand loosening its grip on Lori's. Steve, who was at the wheel of the bus, honked the horn a few times, and the parents all turned to see what the source of the horn was, immediately rushing forward when they saw the bus. Steve slowed to a stop and opened the doors, and the children, accompanied by the 5-0 team, filed out of the bus.

Lori smiled as she walked towards the doors of bus, Jason in front of her.  
>"Is my dad OK?" Jason asked just as they were about to step off the bus. "I can't see him."<br>"I'm sure he's fine," Lori replied, smiling, making a mental note to check later. She gently pushed him forward, prompting him to step off the bus. Jason immediately saw his mum and ran towards her, and was wrapped in a hug as family was reunited, for the most part, once again.

Lori looked around at all the families that were now together again, all smiling, all hugging, parents filled with joy at the fact that their kids were safe and relatively unharmed. Lori grinned as parents hugged and thanked the 5-0 team for their work, and for the safe return of their children. One such parent squeezed Lori's shoulder, tears of joy streaming down her face as she kept a tight grip on her daughter. It was a beautiful family moment, and it was all Lori could do to smile briefly, and look away to allow them some privacy in their moment of happiness together. As she looked away, she noticed Chin to the side, smiling at her. After a slight nod, she smiled back at him, feeling she had begun to earn her place, earned some acceptance within the 5-0 team, even after their recent betrayal from Jenna, even though she was an outsider.

Lori then heard boots crunching on the ground behind her, and she turned to see who was approaching. Her smile grew bigger again as she saw Steve walking towards her, smiling. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, before Steve placed a hand on her back and turned towards the families again, the rest of the team gathering near them, watching, filled with happiness as they watched the results of their work.


End file.
